REFÚGIO
by Crica
Summary: Em minha casa ele poderá ter um lar, uma família, se quiser. Tag p 5.22, miscing scene, Ponto de vista de Lisa


Título: REFÚGIO

Classificação: livre

Categoria/gênero: família, drama, ponto de vista de Lisa, miscing scene

Avisos: spoilers do episódio final da 5ª temporada.

Durante toda a semana meu coração esteve apertado, um tanto descompassado e não consegui me livrar desta sensação funesta que tenho toda vez que o telefone toca ou que me batem à porta. Algo ruim está acontecendo. Muito ruim. E, de alguma forma, me sinto ligada a isso.

Na verdade, me sinto ligada a ele.

Tenho pensado muito em Dean. A todo momento. Não consigo parar de pensar em suas palavras quando esteve aqui há alguns dias. A expressão que havia em seu rosto realmente me assustou e posso apostar que ele está metido em algo muito maior e mais perigoso do que jamais imaginei. Aquele seu tom de despedida me deixou apavorada. Me deixa, na verdade.

Mais um dia. Outro numa fila interminável de dias angustiantes, de notícias catastróficas por todo lugar.

Me manter ocupada parece amenizar a pressão que me aperta o peito.

Aquelas batidas na porta ecoaram em mim. Gritaram como um alarme de incêndio e larguei a louça na pia, saindo em direção à frente da casa com o pano de prato ainda entre as mãos.

Vi seu rosto através do vidro e, ao abrir a porta, o olhar mais triste que já tive a chance de ver, me fitou por cima de um sorriso amarelo, totalmente perdido, aceitando meu convite para entrar e tomar uma cerveja.

Agradeci a Deus. Deixei escapar de meus lábios aquilo que ia dentro do meu coração sem nenhuma vergonha ou medida. Estava grata por ele estar ali, vivo, na minha varanda.

Sua respiração pesada e entrecortada revelava o que não dizia, o que seu olhar denunciava e tomei-o nos braços. Envolvi-o em um abraço, dando-lhe permissão e espaço para que se deixasse levar.

E seus braços fortes, que antes me envolviam em carícias quentes, buscavam sossego, queriam colo, debruçado em meu ombro, soluçando como um menino desamparado.

Meu coração se quebrou em um milhão de pedaços e a única coisa que consegui dizer-lhe foi que tudo ficaria bem. Eu sabia que não. Sabia que algo terrível acontecera, mas esse era o meu papel. Precisava consolá-lo e dar-lhe um pouco de conforto. E foi o que fiz.

Deixei que Dean esvaziasse seu coração ali, na porta, quase na rua, do jeito que achasse melhor e, só depois o levei para dentro de casa. Tenho certeza de que não gostaria que Ben o visse naquele estado e, principalmente, que não estaria preparado para dar ao meu menino qualquer explicação. Ben é do tipo de criança que não se satisfaz com qualquer história da Carochinha.

Por vários minutos, Dean não disse uma palavra sequer. Apenas permaneceu sentado no sofá, ao meu lado, vertendo todas as lágrimas que seu organismo era capaz de produzir. Não o questionei. Me ative a afagar suas costas num carinho silencioso até que ele voltou o rosto inchado e avermelhado em direção ao meu.

Aquele pequeno sorriso forçado revelava o quanto o homem diante de mim estava quebrado. Sorri de volta, o melhor sorriso que pude.

Dean tocou meu rosto com as mãos ainda trêmulas e meus lábios, levemente, com os seus ainda molhados, pelo choro agora contido.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não queria de forma alguma forçá-lo a falar. Temia que, se forçasse uma conversa, ele se apavorasse e fugisse para longe de nós novamente. Eu queria que Dean ficasse e sabia que Ben também ficaria feliz com a sua presença. Eles tinham uma sintonia incrível.

Ficamos os dois, por um tempo ainda silenciosos, tentando ler nos olhos um do outro, o que ia dentro da alma. E o que vi dentro daquele homem quase desconhecido foi uma solidão sem par.

Quando Ben desceu as escadas aos pulos, como lhe é de costume, fazendo algazarra, Dean limpou o rosto e colocou a melhor máscara de que dispunha para receber meu filho em seus braços.

Meu pequeno celebrou ao saber, durante o jantar, que Dean ficaria conosco por um tempo. Traçou planos para a semana inteira em menos de trinta segundos e encheu seu novo melhor amigo com um caminhão e meio de perguntas sobre o Impala e sua coleção de Rock'n Roll.

Por um momento, meu coração se alegrou com a perspectiva de tê-lo conosco. Eu não me iludo e sei que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a estrada o chamará e ele partirá novamente. Mas torço para o contrário. Rezo para que aqui, conosco, Dean possa encontrar o que procura. Que possa sentir-se amado e possa também nos amar. Espero que ele entenda que aqui, na minha casa, ele pode ter um lar e uma família, se quiser.

o0o0o0o

_**NOTA: A princípio, pensei em continuar essa fic e desenvolver o tema dessa 'nova vida' de Dean Winchester, mas não sei...**_ **_Algumas ideias estão circulando aqui na minha cabeça e, talvez, as poste. Por enquanto é isso._**

**_Espero que apreciem a leitura e me deixem saber o que pensam._**

**_Beijos agradecidos no coração.  
_**


End file.
